


"Surprise...?"

by OnyxShaye



Category: ROTTMNT - Fandom, Rise of the TMNT - Fandom, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Ninja, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxShaye/pseuds/OnyxShaye
Summary: You wanted to keep it a secret that you had been studying martial arts so you could properly surprise Leo, but desperate times call for desperate measures.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT) & Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	"Surprise...?"

**Author's Note:**

> y/f/i = your first initial

You watched from the other side of the sky-light window on the roof as the blow struck Raph so hard across his face, he was thrown to the ground. It made you wince in pain. You thought to yourself, “ _ C’mon, Raph, get up! _ ” 

On the other side of the room, Mikey was zipping around from his Kusari-fundo, taking out as many paper foes as he could. Donnie and Leo were trying their best to stop the Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant. However, while the Foot Brute was successfully holding them off, his scrawnier ally was ferociously making more and more paper soldiers. 

You felt absolutely helpless as you sat outside, waiting for them to finish these guys off. Who knew how long this battle was going to take? Who even knew if your boys were even going to come out successful? You hated sitting by and waiting for them to finish their fights. 

The room began to flood with dozens more soldiers, seemingly never ceasing their attack on the turtles. Raph was charging at them like they were an opposing football team, waving his tonfa around in strategic strikes. Donnie had taken flight with the help of his battle shell tech; he was resolved to use arial tactics. Mikey was using his quick-natured ability to lead soldiers to a set spot, then evade the area just as Raph pummeled into the soldiers, crushing them down flat. Mikey fist-bumped his oldest brother before the two of them continued on their fight. The other side of the room, Leo was slicing around his Ōdachi in every direction as troops continuously attacked on either side of him. You could tell he was quickly losing steam with that tactic. One of the soldiers actually managed to slash the sword right out of Leo’s grip. You watched as it clattered on the floor off in the distance. It was too far out of Leo’s reach as he tried to grasp for it before he was tackled to the ground. 

In instinct, you slid through the open window that the turtles had entered, racing to get to Leo. True, you had been taking a few martial arts courses on the side, but you didn’t want the boys to know just yet -- not until you were actually skilled enough to fight. You only knew the basics and a few intermediate moves. But that didn’t matter right now. There was no time to wait to surprise them. The time to act was  _ now _ . As you dropped down to the ground level, you watched as Leo’s arms were spread apart by two troops on either side of him. In front of him, a paper soldier had taken Leo’s sword and rose it above its own head. Your eyes widened as you realized this folded piece of paper was about to  _ slice _ Leo in  _ half _ . Leo’s eyes closed in a wince as the soldier was about to make its blow. You ran as fast as your feet could allow. Just like Leo, you closed your eyes as it happened. 

Everything was quiet for a moment, all except for a piercing ring that sounded in your ears. Your face was scrunched up with your jaw clenched tight; were you alive? The clanging of Leo’s sword on the ground in front of you made you peek. Slowly, your eyes widened as you noticed shredded paper floating down before your eyes, covering the blade of the Ōdachi. You could feel your heartbeat rapping heavily in your chest as you stayed positioned in a momentary crouch. 

“Wha--  _ y/n _ ?” 

His voice made you take in a breath you didn’t even realize you were keeping from yourself. Turning around, you saw Leo staring at you dumbstruck. Even the two paper troops had surprised expressions in their crinkled faces. You saw Leo’s eyes dart down to your hand, which now grasped a black knuckle guard Kunai blade. His jaw dropped as he tried to form the words to ask you questions, but before that, the soldiers dropped him and rushed at you. With a blade grasped in each hand, you closed your eyes and clenched your teeth again as you slashed the air in front of you, making contact with the paper bodies. They crumbled next to you, leaving just you and Leo crouched on the floor in front of each other. By now, everyone in the room had stopped the multiple brawls and had eyes on you. 

Through heavy breaths you looked at him, giving a sheepish smile, “Surprise…?” You brushed a couple strands of hair out of your face and behind your ear before standing up, holding out a hand to help him on his feet as well. 

His left his jaw on the floor as he got up. Noticing the unusual silence around the rest of the room, you turned around and saw the other turtles with the same astonished expressions. Even the Foot Brute and Lieutenant were confused at their new opponent. 

The sound of a few more paper troops running towards you was the only thing to finally break the silence. You turned to them, cocking yourself in a ready-position for the oncoming attack. The rest of the room soon filled again with clamour as the bouts resumed. Donnie and Mikey actually took the opportunity to spring on Lieutenant and Brute while they were caught in amazement. Donnie electrocuted them as Mikey wrapped them up in his chain. 

Gripping the knuckle guards of your short blades, you exhaled calmly out of your mouth, preparing your mind for the duel. However, before you could make your first counter-attack, a flash of green shot above your head and took out the oncoming soldiers in a single horizontal slice of his sword. 

“So, what’s all this?” Leo turned to you with eyebrows raised, yet an intrigued smile across his snout. 

“I’ve been taking lessons,” you said, keeping a watchful eye if any last paper opponents honed in on you.

“‘Lessons?’” He lifted your hand, examining the knife, “Oh, really?” His smile continued to grow, thrill obviously showing in his sparkling eyes that you were showing a personal interest in what he does. 

You smiled up at him briefly until you noticed an incoming troop behind Leo. 

“Seven o’clock!” You ordered to Leo before swiftly stepping around him to take care of the foe yourself. You crossed your wrists on top of one another, making an X with the blades as a paper hand slashed down to you. Pushing up and separating your hands, you sliced off the forearm of the troop, then quickly slashed sideways across its torso. It crumbled in front of you. These paper soldiers were actually not as difficult as it seemed to finish off. Just the number of them was the pain-in-the-ass part. 

“Whoa-ho-ho!” Leo exclaimed. “Bad _ -ass _ !” He put a hand up to the side of his mouth to make himself louder as he shouted to his brothers, “Guys, I  _ totally _ have the best girlfriend!” 

You gave a laugh and rolled your eyes as you heard Mikey’s response, “Leo, you’re the only one who  _ has _ a girlfriend!” He was tightening his grip on the wriggling paper thieves. 

“Yeah, go on, say that louder, Mikey!” Leo laughed as he nudged you with his arm. 

You saw him rush to help his brother, leaving a push of air brush past you, forming goosebumps on your arm. Raph was looking around, skeptical about any other paper soldiers they may have missed. When he figured the coast was clear, he walked over to his brothers, where you were joining them. 

Donnie cocked his eyebrow at you, “So, you’re into martial arts now, too, huh?” 

“I was gonna wait to tell you guys until I could  _ actually _ fight.”

“Well, from what I saw, you held your own back there, Shorty.” Raph smiled, nuzzling your hair.

“Yeah!” Mikey high-fived you, “You got some skills, y/f/i.”

“Now, I know you’re no expert, but maybe you can train with us from now on,” Raph said, giving you a wink. “We’ll show you the ropes.”

Your mouth fell open before growing into a large smile. You couldn’t imagine wanting anything more. 

  
  



End file.
